Wedding Dress, His Plans
by Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon
Summary: 'Kali ini aku bahagia akan keterlambatanku untuk memasang cincin itu di jari manis Sakura.' [Tidak jadi one-shot, karena ada yang terlupakan. Arigatou, Akira-san!]


**Wedding Dress, His Plans**

**By Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto for Naruto. Yahoo and Gmail for it's owner.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama**

**Warnings: OOC Maybe, Typo(s), AU, alur terlalu cepat/ lambat, etc.**

**NB: Ini merupakan sekuel dari 'Wedding Dress'. Keseluruhan cerita Wedding Dress sebenarnya hanyalah kisah cinta Naruto yang berawal dari satu gadis (Sakura) dan gadis lain (Hinata).**

* * *

"_Cheers_!"

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Sai dan yang lainnya membenturkan gelas-gelas _wine_ mereka dengan senyuman bahagia. Merayakan _anniversarry_ pertama Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Uchiha, yang cukup berjalan dengan sukses, sekaligus bertemu teman lama mereka di Jepang.

Setelah pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke, seminggu kemudian mereka melanjutkan bulan madu mereka ke Inggris. Berhubung keluarga Sasuke berada di Inggris dan Sakura akan diperkenalkan lebih jauh kepada mereka. Pertemuan itu bisa dibilang berjalan dengan lancar (walaupun beberapa anggota keluarga Sasuke tidak menyukai Sakura) namun mereka memutuskan untuk kembali dan tinggal di Jepang lagi.

"Dasar kalian berdua ini! Setelah menikah, malah melupakan kami semua," ucap Ino dengan nada menyindir. "Jika kalian tidak kembali dan melupakan kami begitu saja, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian."

Sakura menunjukkan cengirannya. "Hehe. Maaf, Ino-_pig_. Rupanya, tinggal di Inggris lebih enak daripada di Jepang," serunya sembari tertawa. "Lebih enak tinggal tanpa ocehan seseorang yang selalu bergosip!"

"Sakura!"

Sasuke tertawa pelan. Ia melihat sekeliling, lalu menatap Kiba dengan tatapan heran. "Hei, Kiba," panggilnya. Kiba menoleh sambil masih menyeruput _wine_-nya. "Dimana _dobe_?"

Kiba berkedip, dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang Uchiha yang membuatnya makin penasaran. Sai melihat Kiba yang terlihat tidak tahu harus menjawab apa segera menepuk bahu Ino yang masih santai bercengkrama dengan Sakura. Ino menoleh.

"Kenapa Sai-_kun_?"

"Sasuke menanyakan dimana Naruto."

Ino menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Eh? Aku sudah mengirimnya pesan, sih. Mungkin ia akan datang sebentar lagi," ucapnya sambil menarik ujung bibirnya, menunjukkan senyumannya yang khas.

'_Atau tidak akan datang. Kau tahu pasti, kan. Sasuke.'_

"Tidakkah kau meneleponnya? Kalian kan, pastinya masih berhubungan walaupun _overseas_, kan?" tanya Ino lagi. Kali ini, Sakura memasang wajah sedih.

"Tidak, _pig_," jawabnya. "Aku pernah meneleponnya, namun ia mengganti nomornya. Aku hanya pernah mengirimnya _e_-_mail_, yang dibalasnya beberapa minggu kemudian. Aku pun juga sudah mengajaknya lewat _e_-_mail_, tapi ia belum menjawabnya."

Sai masih dengan santai meminum _wine_-nya. "Mungkin ia tidak punya waktu untuk membalasnya. Saat ini, ia sibuk dengan hobinya."

'_Alasan yang bagus_!_ Inilah kenapa aku menyukaimu, Sai,'_ batin Ino. "Kalian masih ingat hobinya sebagai fotografer, kan? Ia benar-benar menekuninya sekarang."

"Begitu, eh... Padahal aku merindukannya," keluh Sakura.

Kiba berdehem sekali. "Oh ya, kalian tidak akan mengenalkan kami dengan teman kalian itu?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah teman yang disebut Kiba tadi, dan Sakura menepuk dahinya. "Oh tuhan! Maafkan aku! Aku melupakannya," tukas Sakura panik. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menarik wanita berambut indigo itu agar berdiri. Ia sedari tadi duduk dan diam, tidak mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Ini Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga, sepupuku dari Inggris," jawab Sasuke. "Keluargaku merekomendasikannya pergi ke Jepang untuk berlibur sekaligus kuliah di sini, dan menemani kami."

Wanita yang mempunyai mata perak itu setengah membungkuk. "Hinata-_desu_. Sa-salam kenal."

"Tidak perlu malu-malu!" seru Kiba sembari menahan tawanya. "Kami tidak akan memakan wanita secantik dirimu, kok!" goda Kiba yang membuat pipi Hinata memerah, dan Ino tertawa.

"Ya, benar kata Kiba! Kecuali Sakura, tentunya."

"Hei!"

Sakura menatap Ino dengan kesal, namun ekspresi wajahnya berubah ketika ia melihat sosok lelaki pirang datang di belakang Ino. Ia segera mengangkat tangannya dan memanggilnya keras.

"Hei, Naruto!"

Ino berkedip, kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"**Hei, Naruto," telepon Ino. Ia sedang berada di toko untuk mencari hadiah yang pas untuk **_**anniversarry**_** sekaligus kembalinya Sasuke dan Sakuram dari bulan madu mereka. "Aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa kemarin Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja kembali dari Inggris, kan? Lalu-"**

"**Malam ini seperti reuni kita. Aku tahu."**

**Ino menghela nafasnya. "Kau mau menitip hadiah untuknya kepada Sai, atau bagaimana?" tanyanya. Ia khawatir, karena ia tidak tahu apa reaksi Naruto. "Begini saja, kau-"**

**Terdengar suara benda jatuh cukup keras. Mungkin buku-buku tebal. "**_**Gomen**_**. Tenang saja, Ino. Sampai nanti."**

Padahal Ino yakin kata-kata Naruto yang dengan cepat mengakhiri percakapan mereka bermaksud bahwa ia tidak ingin berbicara apa-apa lagi, dan artinya ia tidak akan pergi. Namun disini Naruto, berdiri dengan celana _jeans_ hitam, kemeja putih dan kacamata hitam (bentuknya sama seperti kacamata palsu tanpa lensa atau yang akhir-akhir ini tren), beserta jas hitam '_Executive_' yang membuatnya terlihat meyakinkan- dalam arti, tidak membuat mereka kecewa dengan keterlambatannya.

"Hai Sakura, Sasuke," sapanya riang, menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Ino tidak bisa yakin apa itu cengiran aslinya atau cengiran yang ia buat-buat.

"**Hei, Kiba!" panggil Naruto. "Ayo kita **_**camping**_** di akhir pekan nanti!" ajaknya dengan semangat. Kiba melihat ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi heran.**

**Karena biasanya, Naruto datang dan tidak berbicara apapun. Berwajah datar dan tatapannya kosong.**

"**... Jarang sekali kau bersemangat seperti ini, Naruto..."**

**Naruto mendengus. "Kau ini. Padahal kau dan kalian semua yang selalu berkata bahwa aku harus bersemangat (seperti dulu lagi), sekarang kalian menatapku seperti ini?" Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Dasar kalian ini."**

**Ino menatap Naruto dengan tatapan syok, namun kemudian tatapan itu melembut. Dalam hatinya ia berharap bahwa itu senyuman yang tidak Naruto buat, dan ia kembali menjadi Naruto mereka yang dulu. Ia menginginkan sepupunya yang dulu, keisengannya (Naruto tanpa keisengannya itu bukanlah Naruto), semangatnya, dan cengirannya. "Baiklah. Jika kau ingin sekali, Uzumaki."**

**Sai tertawa pelan. "Tidak berpikir untuk mengajak Kakashi-**_**sensei**_**? Mungkin ia akan berbaik hati kepadamu Senin nanti, Naruto."**

**Naruto melongo. "Sai... Kau... Jenius!" ia terlihat senang. "**_**Sankyuu**_**, Sai!"**

**Naruto hanya bisa diam ketika ia mendengar suara deheman dari belakangnya. Ia hanya bisa berbalik dan senyumannya ia tunjukkan lagi. Kiba tertawa keras ketika Kakashi menatapnya dengan tajam.**

Ino, Sai bahkan Kiba berharap itu asli, karena beberapa bulan terakhir ini ia terlihat seperti Naruto yang dulu. Apakah Naruto sudah bisa bersikap baik-baik saja terhadap pasangan itu?

"Naruto!" Sakura berjalan dengan cepat sembari memegangi gaunnya agar ia tidak terjatuh. Naruto bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Sakura akan segera memeluknya, karena ia prediksikan bahwa Sakura akan memukulnya karena terlambat, seperti dulu. "Kau ini! Aku merindukanmu, kenapa kau datang terlambat?"

'_Aku juga merindukanmu, Sakura.'_

"_Gomen, gomen_," ia membalas pelukan Sakura singkat, mendorong Sakura dan membenarkan kacamatanya. "Tadi aku bingung dengan hadiah _annyversarry_ kalian, tapi akhirnya aku mendapatkannya. Ini dia. _Happy annyversarry_, Sakura," ia menatap Sasuke dengan senyum lebarnya, "Sasuke. Aku harap kalian _longlast_, ya?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, menghampiri Naruto dan meninju bahunya pelan sembari tersenyum tipis. "_Thanks_, _dobe_. Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah bertemu dengan seseorang yang spesial?"

"Haha! Aku terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan hal itu, Sasuke," ucapnya menunjukkan _peace_ dengan jarinya. "Aku bukan seseorang seperti Kakashi-_sensei_ yang bisa mempunyai seseorang di hatinya walaupun ia sering berpergian, walau seseorang itu ikut juga, sih..."

Sakura tertawa, sesudah menerima tas plastik yang berhias _rilakkuma_ di setiap plastiknya. Namun wajahnya terlihat lebih serius, "Hei, Naruto. Kenapa kau tidak membalas _e_-_mail_-ku? Sekarang kau sudah bekerja?"

"Aku?" ulangnya lagi, dimana Sakura mengangguk. "Oh. Aku sedang mencoba untuk memasuki dunia fotografi. Kakashi-_sensei_ yang merekomendasikannya untukku. Karena aku dulu pernah menyukainya, kenapa tidak kucoba? Ya kan?"

"Benar, benar. Eh, _dobe_," Sasuke segera menarik tangan Hinata dan mendorong Hinata untuk berdiri di sampingnya. "Kenalkan, ini Hinata. Hinata, ini Naruto. Sahabatku dari Jepang."

Naruto tersenyum. "Hai, Hinata-_chan_!"

Pipi Hinata memerah dan kepalanya menunduk, menatap Naruto dan terlihat ragu ketika ia akan membalas jabatan tangan Naruto. "Halo, Na-Naruto-_kun_..."

Ino menggandeng tangan Sai dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sai. Senyum terukir di wajahnya, ketika ia bisa melihat ketiga sekawan itu mulai berbicara seperti biasa. Ia bisa melihat Hinata yang tampak malu-malu di dekat Naruto. Saat mereka berempat duduk bersama, kedua pasangan itu terlihat menikmatinya.

Sakura yang bersama Sasuke, dan Naruto yang berbicara dengan Hinata.

Mungkinkah-

* * *

"Naruto! Kau datang!"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto, yang datang sambil membalas lambaian Sakura dengan senyuman tipis. Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya tidak percaya. "Jangan katakan bahwa kau mencari-cari kameramu, maka dari itu kau terlambat?"

"_Gomen_!" ia membungkuk, lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Akhir-akhir ini, ia memakai kacamata yang membuat Sakura dan Sasuke penasaran apakah ia mengalami rabun jauh atau apa. "Aku kebingungan dengan baju yang harus kupakai..."

Ia memakai _jeans_ dengan kaus putih bertuliskan '_I'm not a Bad Boy_' dan jaket kulit. Tas selempang kecil yang diyakini sebagai perlengkapan kameranya dan kamera _nikon_ yang terkalung di lehernya. "Baiklah, Naruto. Sekarang kita berempat sudah berada di sini, jadi-"

"_Matte_, Sakura," Naruto memotong Sakura, dimana Sakura menatapnya dengan heran. Biasanya, Naruto memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _chan_. Namun sekarang tidak. "Satu lagi siapa? Ino?"

Hinata terlihat datang dengan kaus berlengan panjang dan rok selutut berwarna ungu muda. Ia memegang tas lengan kecil yang berhias boneka _teddy bear_ berwarna putih. Ia terlihat terkejut melihat Naruto yang berada di sana. "Na-Naruto-_kun_!"

"Whoah!" ia juga terlihat terkejut, namun menatap Hinata dengan senyum lebar. "Hinata-_chan_! Kau ikut juga rupanya!"

Sasuke sempat tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu bahwa untuk mereka berjalan bertiga, apalagi Naruto hanya sendiri jika kau menghitung Sasuke dan Sakura sebagai satu pasangan. Maka dari itu, sekaligus mengajak Hinata yang nantinya juga akan tinggal di Jepang untuk ikut menemani Naruto dan mengetahui lebih jelas tentang seluk beluk Jepang. Tidak akan buruk untuk mengenal seseorang yang dapat membantunya kemanapun karena Sasuke sekarang telah dominan berkerja.

"Nah, kita lanjutkan?"

Suasana di taman bermain cukup lancar dan menyenangkan bagi mereka semua, mungkin Naruto menikmatinya namun sedikit sakit ketika ia melihat Sakura bermesraan dengan Sasuke. Tapi, rasa sakit itu perlahan hilang ketika Hinata berada di sampingnya. Hinata terlihat memasang wajah masam.

"Mereka itu membuat orang lain iri, ya."

"**Mereka pasti membuatmu iri."**

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, masih menyiagakan tangannya ke kamera yang ia pegang. Sementara Sakura dan Sasuke membeli _snack_, mereka berdua duduk di kursi panjang dengan kaku. Naruto menghidupkan kameranya dengan niat mencari gambar bagus yang ia ambil tadi. "Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu, Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata merasa bahwa pipinya memerah. Naruto sudah bisa menduga bahwa tadi Hinata tidak sengaja mengatakan kata-kata itu. "_E-etto_, tidak... Maksudku risih..."

Naruto terus saja menatap ke arah Hinata, dimana Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dan melihat ke arah pangkuannya. Wajahnya makin memerah dan memanas ketika ia mendengar Naruto tertawa renyah.

"Aku mengerti kok, Hinata-_chan_," ucapnya. "Aku juga cemburu dengan mereka berdua. Menjalani hidup seakan tidak peduli dengan yang lain," lanjutnya dengan berbisik. Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang terus melihat ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke, melihat tatapan Naruto yang kosong dengan senyuman tipisnya. "Tapi, aku bisa mengalahkan ego-ku sendiri. Buat apa aku menghancurkan pertemanan kami hanya karena aku 'terlambat'?"

Naruto terkesiap. Tangan Hinata menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut dan erat. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Hinata yang menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Kau benar. Tidak baik untuk terus seperti itu, Naruto-_kun_."

"**... Tidak baik untuk terus-terusan seperti itu."**

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, dimana akhirnya Naruto mengambil kameranya dan membuka folder galeri. "Tapi kau tahu, Hinata-_chan_? Ada juga orang yang membuat orang-orang iri."

Hinata berkedip. "Eh? Siapa?"

Naruto menunjukkan layar kameranya, lebih tepatnya wanita berambut indigo yang memegang tas kecilnya dengan erat lalu menatap ke arah yang tidak pas ke kamera- namun gambar itu menunjukkan bahwa ia senang. Pipi Hinata memerah. "Dimana kau dapat itu... Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. "Memangnya seorang fotografer boleh mengatakan rahasianya?"

Hinata memajukan bibir bawahnya, sedikit kesal mencubit lengan Naruto dan tidak sengaja melepas kacamata Naruto. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan serius yang dibuat-buat. "Berikan, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Haruskah aku memberikannya kepada Naruto-_kun_?"

"Heeei, berikan!"

Keduanya saling berebutan kacamata (lebih tepatnya Naruto) dimana Sasuke berdehem, membuat Hinata kembali duduk manis dengan kacamata Naruto yang ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Naruto menahan tawanya dengan menggigit bibirnya dan sesekali mencoba mengambil kacamatanya sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Dasar kalian ini," Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Ditinggal sebentar saja sudah seperti ini."

Naruto segera merangkul Hinata untuk dekat dengannya, membuat pipi Hinata memerah. "Memangnya kenapa? Kan kita impas, Sasuke."

"Naruto-_kun_..." sikut Hinata.

Naruto tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah, Hinata-_chan_."

Tanpa diketahui, wanita berambut merah muda itu menatap ke arah lelaki pirang dan wanita berambut indigo itu dengan wajah yang entah kenapa murung.

'_Kenapa Naruto mulai berubah?'_

* * *

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura? Kau terlalu sering memakai _high heels_ dan kakimu jadinya terkilir."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Sasuke-_kun_. Terimakasih."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali ke wajah datar. "Baiklah, aku akan memesan makan siang sendiri. Duduk saja, ok?"

Mereka bertiga duduk dan suasana terasa hening. Terlalu hening, hingga membuat mereka bertiga tidak tahu mau berbicara apa. Namun Hinata akhirnya berdiri, membuat Naruto menoleh dengan cepat. "Mau kemana, Hinata-_chan_?"

"A-aku mau ke toilet, permisi sebentar ya," ucapnya setengah membungkuk dan langsung pergi. Kini, hanya ada Sakura dan Naruto yang duduk di kesunyian karena tidak ada yang membuka percakapan mereka. Akhirnya Naruto membuka mulutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan bulan madu kalian, Sakura?"

"Hmm?" Sakura terkejut karena Naruto bertanya akan hal itu, karena itu sudah satu setengah tahun lamanya. Namun, Sakura tetap memilih untuk menjawabnya. "_Well_, menyenangkan. Keluarga Sasuke menerimaku sepenuhnya sekarang. Aku merasa bahagia, Naruto."

Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, lalu tersenyum. "Jika kau bahagia, aku harus bahagia. Itu gunanya sahabat, kan?"

Sakura menatap ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan heran, namun akhirnya ia berani bertanya kepada Naruto. "Hei, Naruto... Kenapa kau memakai kacamata?" ia masih menatap Naruto dengan cermat. "Aku tidak ingat kau mempunyai rabun jauh..."

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku rabun jauh, tapi hanya sedikit. Aku memakai kacamata agar rabun jauhku tidak parah."

"Benarkah?"

Dan suasana kembali sunyi.

Beberapa makanan telah berada di atas meja mereka, namun Sasuke belum kunjung kembali. Naruto sempat bertanya kepada _waitress_ apakah mereka melihat lelaki berambut _raven_ dengan model pantat ayam (Sakura menahan keras untuk tidak tertawa) ke toilet dan mereka berkata iya. Muak dengan keheningan ini, Sakura yang sedang memotong ayamnya sedikit kesal dan akhirnya tanpa disengaja daging bakso itu terlempar ke arah Naruto- membuatnya menjatuhkan garpunya.

"_Gomen_, Naruto!" Sakura segera berlutut dan menunduk untuk mengambil garpu itu, sedangkan Naruto sempat ingin menunduk.

"Tidak apa, Sakura. Sudahlah, biarkan saja."

"Tapi-"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, melihatwajah Naruto yang cukup dekat dengan wajahnya. Ketika wajah Sakura hanya bisa menatap wajah Naruto dan masih mencerna situasi, pipi Naruto memerah dan ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sakura. Tanpa sadar keduanya mulai mendekat perlahan, hingga akhirnya-

- Naruto menutup matanya dan menjauh. Menarik nafas panjang, lalu memanggil salah satu _waitress_ untuk tambahan garpu.

Sakura menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi mereka berdua dapat berciuman. '_Oh, tuhan. Apa yang ku_-'

Hinata kembali duduk di sebelah Naruto dengan wajah murung. Naruto sudah bisa menghilangkan semburat merah di pipinya, lalu ia menatap Hinata khawatir. "Ada apa Hinata-_chan_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku, aku baik-baik saja, kok," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke kemudian terlihat kembali ke meja mereka, dan suasana kembali normal.

Sakura yakin, tadi Hinata melihat mereka berdua hampir-

* * *

"Hei, Naruto-_kun_..."

Setelah mengantarkan Hinata untuk pergi ke universitas yang ia sekolahi, sekarang mereka menghabiskan waktu duduk di rerumputan hijau dekat universitas. Hinata yang sedang memakan _sandwich_-nya dengan tenang, sedangkan Naruto masih memegang kameranya dan mengambil gambar di sekelilingnya. Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang tadi memanggilnya, yang kini menunduk murung. "Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_? Kau ingin _sandwich_ lagi?" tanyanya.

Hinata menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan. Hanya saja..."

Bungkus sisa _sandwich_ yang ia makan ia remuk perlahan. Naruto tersenyum, mendekatkan posisi duduknya di samping Hinata dan meletakkan kameranya di pangkuannya. "Ada apa? Apa kau mengalami masalah di universitas?"

Hinata sempat melirik ke arah Naruto, namun ia kembali menunduk dan menggeleng. Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Hinata memang bukanlah seorang wanita yang mirip seperti Sakura. Mereka sangat jauh berbeda. Namun, melihat Hinata murung seperti ini membuatnya sedih.

Sama seperti dirinya melihat Sakura dulu. Sama persis.

'_... Hinata...'_

"Kau tidak boleh membohongi dirimu sendiri, Naruto-_kun_."

Kali ini, Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan heran. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata mulai menasehatinya dengan alasan yang ia tidak tahu, namun melihat betapa serius (dan murungnya) Hinata saat ini, ia hanya bisa diam.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata-_chan_?" tanyanya. "Tentu aku tidak-"

"Kau masih menyukai Sakura-_san_ kan, Naruto-_kun_?"

Kemudian Naruto kembali diam dan menutup mulutnya. Naruto bisa melihat mata Hinata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, dan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat mulai menangis. Ketika air mata mengalir di pipinya, Naruto segera mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Hinata-_chan_?" tanyanya lembut. Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Naruto gemas. "Sakura adalah sahabatku dan _teme_ sejak kecil. Bisa dibilang, kami seperti saudara yang tidak pernah terpisahkan," kekehnya pelan.

Hinata masih tidak ingin menatap Naruto. "Maksudnya?"

"Wajar jika aku dan _teme_ menyukai Sakura. Hanya dialah yang mengerti kami dan sebaliknya sejak kecil," jelasnya singkat. Kali ini Hinata mengucek matanya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Jadi, bisa di bilang bahwa kami sama-sama menyukainya..."

Kali ini Hinata yang mulai menyesal karena ia mulai mengungkit apa yang membuat Naruto depresi setahun lalu. Naruto menyunggingkan senyumannya dan tatapan kosong menatap ke arah langit biru. "Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Sakura apakah ia ingin menikah denganku. _Well, tough luck_, Sasuke juga memiliki niat yang sama."

Naruto terkesiap saat Hinata menggenggam tangannya, namun ia segera tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku selalu berpikir dan menyalahkan diriku sendiri saat aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika mereka akan menikah. Aku merasa bahwa hidupku seketika hancur ketika mereka berdua berucap janji sehidup semati di altar waktu itu," ia menghela nafasnya. "Saat itu aku tidak bisa berpikir secara dewasa. Aku memang seorang pecundang."

"Naruto-_kun_, aku-"

"Namun beberapa bulan kemudian, aku menemui seseorang yang secara tidak sengaja mengirim _e_-_mail_ kepadaku. Lucunya, _e-mail_ itu harusnya dikirimkan untuk ayahku."

**From: Innocent_Hyuuga  
To: Namikaze_Kyuu .id  
**_**Sensei**_**, **_**gomen**_**. Saya ingin bertanya sebentar kepada anda. Apakah ada universitas yang memiliki jurusan kedokteran yang bagus di Jepang? Terimakasih, Minato-**_**sensei**_**.**

**From: Namikaze_Kyuu .id  
To: Innocent_Hyuuga  
**_**Sumimasen**_**. **_**E-mail**_** anda salah kirim. Apakah anda ingin mengirimkan **_**e-mail**_** kepada Minato Namikaze?**

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Awalnya aku kira ia adalah murid yang akan lulus di Jepang pada waktu itu. Namun, saat kami berkirim _e-mail, _aku baru tahu bahwa orang itu adalah murid asal Inggris yang akan tinggal di Jepang tahun ini," ia sempat melirik ke arah Hinata. "Kami menggunakan nama belakang yang juga termasuk nama _e-mail_ kami."

**From: Namikaze_Kyuu .id  
To: Innocent_Hyuuga  
Maaf jika aku lancang, Hyuuga-**_**chan**_**. Tapi, kenapa kau ingin pindah ke Jepang? Tidakkah ada universitas yang lebih bagus di Inggris?**

**From: Innocent_Hyuuga  
To: Namikaze_Kyuu .id  
Bukannya aku tidak ingin berkuliah di sini, Namikaze-**_**kun**_**. Namun, ayahku ingin aku untuk hidup mandiri. Dari kecil, aku selalu hidup dengan Neji-**_**nii**_**. Apalagi, kakak sepupuku yang sementara pergi ke Inggris akan kembali ke Jepang. Maka, aku bisa ikut dan tinggal dengannya.**

"Kami bercerita tentang universitas, bahkan ke cerita pribadi," jelasnya. "Saat itu ia bercerita tentang masalahnya, dan ia mengajakku untuk juga bercerita akan masalahku. Aku berpikir bahwa saat itu adalah saat yang tepat bagiku untuk menceritakan segalanya kepadanya."

**From: Innocent_Hyuuga  
To: Namikaze_Kyuu .id  
**_**Honestly**_**, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau memiliki masalah seperti itu, Namikaze-**_**kun**_**. Melihat seorang sahabat yang kau cintai menikah dengan sahabatmu juga itu pasti rasanya menyakitkan. Mereka pasti membuatmu iri. Tetapi, coba lihat sisi baiknya. Tidak baik untuk terus-terusan seperti itu. Mungkin tuhan tidak membuat takdirmu untuk bersama dengan wanita itu, bukan? Tuhan pasti punya rencana lain, dan tentunya, rencana itu lebih baik daripada rencana kita.**

"Kata-kata yang paling kuingat darinya adalah, tuhan pasti punya rencana lain. Ia pasti punya rencana lain untukku."

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sedangkan Naruto mulai mengutak-atik kameranya dengan bosan.

**From: Innocent_Hyuuga  
To: Namikaze_Kyuu .id  
Hei, Namikaze-**_**kun.**_** Aku ingin bertemu denganmu saat aku sudah berada di Jepang nanti. Bolehkah?**

**From: Namikaze_Kyuu .id  
To: Innocent_Hyuuga  
Tentu saja. Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu, Hyuuga-**_**chan**_**. **

"Ia bercerita bahwa ia sampai di Jepang, dan ia ikut dengan kakak sepupunya untuk reuni mereka. Ia ingin sekali bertemu denganku, namun kakak sepupunya memintanya agar ia tidak pergi kemana-mana dahulu dan tetap bersamanya. Karena itu, ia dan aku bercerita tentang seseorang yang menarik perhatian kami," Naruto memberi Hinata segelas jus yang ia beli tadi. "Kami pun juga ingin bertemu untuk melihat satu sama lain."

**From: Innocent_Hyuuga  
To: Namikaze_Kyuu .id  
Aku tadi bertemu dengan seseorang berambut pirang berkacamata. Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam, dan ia suka tersenyum. Melihatnya aku jadi teringat Namikaze-**_**kun**_**.**

**From: Namikaze_Kyuu .id  
To: Innocent_Hyuuga  
Benarkah? Tadi aku bertemu dengan seseorang berambut panjang yang memakai pakaian seba biru. Jika seseorang yang kau bicarakan suka tersenyum, seseorangku pipinya suka memerah. Apa kita memang selalu mempunyai kemiripan yang cukup banyak ya? *tertawa***

**From: Innocent_Hyuuga  
To: Namikaze_Kyuu .id  
Eh, benarkah? Unik sekali... Omong-omong, kapan kita bisa bertemu ya, Namikaze-**_**kun**_**?**

**From: Namikaze_Kyuu .id  
To: Innocent_Hyuuga  
Tuhan pasti punya rencana untuk kapan kita bertemu, Hyuuga-**_**chan**_**.**

"Tuhan pasti punya rencana untuk kapan kita bertemu, benarkan, Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata menahan nafasnya.

Apa yang ia duga selama ini benar. Ia selalu mengira betapa miripnya Namikaze dengan Naruto walalupun itu hanya lewat tulisannya. Rentang peristiwa menikahnya Sasuke dengan cerita Naruto juga sama. Mereka berbicara satu sama lain pertama kali lewat _e-mail_, dan bertemu satu sama lain lewat reuni kakak sepupunya. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa itu mungkin hanyalah suatu _deja vu_ dan hal tak terduga itu bisa saja terjadi.

Namun apa yang dilihatnya berbeda. Di sampingnya, Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya sembari menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Mari kita ulang dari awal, Hinata-_chan_," ujarnya lembut. "Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Namikaze."

"... Sa-salam kenal juga. Namaku... Hinata Hyuuga."

Saat itu juga, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Hinata dengan pelan. Hinata menutup matanya, bahagia akan apa yang tuhan rencanakan kepada dirinya dan juga Naruto.

* * *

'_Aku tidak pernah berpikir kenapa hal-hal yang kuinginkan untuk terjadi malah hancur dan hilang bergitu saja. Aku selalu berpikir 'seandainya' dan 'jika aku melakukannya'. Aku melupakan tuhan yang berada di atas sana, yang memegang dan membuat takdir semua orang, Dia yang mengetahui apa yang lebih dan sangat baik untuk kita.'_

'_Kali ini aku bahagia akan keterlambatanku untuk memasang cincin itu di jari manis Sakura.'_

'_Karena cincin itu terpasang di jari manis Hinata. Wanita yang dipilih oleh tuhan untuk berdiri di sampingku, untuk hidup dan matiku.'_

"Hei, Hinata-_chan_, lebih baik kita pakai cincin yang lain saja ya?"

Hinata menyikut Naruto pelan. "Naruto-_kun_. Itu hanyalah sebuah cincin. Cincin itu belum ada yang punya, kan?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ketika melihat Hinata memasang senyum manisnya. "Tapi, aku tidak tahu apakah cincin itu akan pas di jarimu..."

"Ka-kalau begitu, kita coba saja!"

Awalnya, Naruto tidak ingin menuruti permintaan Hinata, namun ia akhirnya menyerah dengan wajah memelas Hinata yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. Sedikit ragu, ia memakaikan cincin itu di jari manisnya.

"Wah, cincinnya pas!"

"Benarkah?" seru Naruto tidak percaya. Ia segera melihat jari Hinata yang berhiaskan cincin platinum itu. Hinata mengangguk senang. Naruto tersenyum, menatap cincin yang sekarang berada di jari Hinata.

"Eh," Hinata terlihat khawatir. "Ada apa Naruto-_kun_?"

"**Hei, Naruto!" seru Ino. Ia segera menghampiri Naruto yang berjalan lesu di luar gereja. "Kau melupakan ini."**

**Naruto melihat cincin platinum yang berada di tangan Ino. Ia segera menggeleng dan kembali berjalan. "Tidak. Untukmu saja."**

**Ino menghela nafasnya. "**_**Baka**_**. Kau tidak boleh begitu. Mungkin saja kau membutuhkannya di waktu yang akan datang?" ucapnya tulus sembari tersenyum.**

"Wah. Berarti dari awal aku memang pandai ya memilih cincin."

Pipi Hinata memerah, ia segera mencubit Naruto. "Ish, Naruto-_kun_!"

'_Kau benar Ino. Mungkin tuhan dari awal tidak pernah mengganti rencananya. Ia hanya ingin memberiku semangat untuk menunggu seseorang yang tepat untukku.'_

* * *

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
